


always attract

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: okumura yukio x readeryukio lays awake at night.





	always attract

He always was the last to fall asleep and the first to be awake.

It was dangerous for him.

He had time to think and you weren’t conscious to tell him that everything was perfect. Your optimism was what kept him grounded.

Or it kept his head in the clouds.

He couldn’t tell. It was what he thought about most. You. The relationship. The smile. The laugh. The curled toes. The softness. The abyss you had him fall into every time your eyes met his.

As he looked at you now, you were just a fuzzy blob. But he didn’t need his glasses to know how content and peaceful you were when you slept, curled up to always face him, an undeniable aura of trust surrounding you.

He could feel it. Anytime you unconsciously touched him, there was a surge of warmth, of reassurance, of love. Even now, as you sleepily scooted closer to his naked arm, pushing your cheek up against his shoulder, he had the overwhelming feeling of a mutual devotion connecting you to him in the most effortless way.

Yukio could’ve lived his life without finding his soul mate, but he was glad he didn’t have to.

He sunk back down underneath the safety of your down comforter, willing himself to stop thinking, even if it was just for a few moments. But he saw you, and he wound his arms around you and he buried his face in your neck and he felt that tension rising in his gut because it came back to him every night.

He would have to leave you. He would have to sacrifice his happiness. Your happiness. He would have to abandon it all. For Rin. For his dad. For Satan.

Yukio pulled your closer. It was the only action of defiance he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
